Plus vite, Queenie !
by AnkaaLewis
Summary: Tina et Queenie sont deux petites filles très heureuses et naïves. Et cette après-midi, elle ne l'oublieront jamais. OS


Les deux jeunes filles s'amusaient ensemble en cette douce après-midi de printemps. Elles couraient dans la maison, jouaient à cache-cache, riaient. Leurs parents travaillaient et s'était donc leur grand-mère qui les gardait. Tout allait bien.

\- Plus vite, Queenie !

La rouquine tentait désespérément d'attraper sa grande sœur qui courait bien trop vite pour elle. Quand Tina en eu assez de semer sa sœur, elle s'arrêta net.

\- Tu n'arriveras jamais à rien si tu ne peux rattraper personne, Queenie !

Elles étaient dans le jardin, un léger vent caressait leurs cheveux.

\- Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de rattraper quelqu'un ? répondit la cadette.

\- Ou échapper à quelqu'un... Imagine qu'un méchant mage décide de te poursuivre, ou qu'il te vole quelque chose ? Tu n'es pas assez puissante pour le stopper grâce à la magie, ton seul espoir est de courir plus vite que lui.

\- Pourquoi me voudrait-il du mal ?

\- Je ne sais pas.. Imagine que tu aies fait quelque chose qui lui déplaise..

Queenie était du genre à toujours voir le bien partout et demander "Pourquoi ?", et sa famille arrivait vite à court de réponses. Cependant, Tina trouvait toujours quelque choses à lui répondre même si ce n'était pas très pertinent.

\- Je ne ferais jamais rien qui lui déplaise. Je me débrouillerais pour savoir ce qui déplaît à chaque personne que je rencontre. Comme ça je m'éviterai des problèmes et je n'aurai besoin d'échapper à personne.

Cette réponse déroutait Tina. Son cœur d'aventurière n'arrivait pas à imaginer une vie sans "problème". Pour elle, la vie se passait comme dans les livres : un héros se battait toute sa vie contre le mal. Et elle serait un jour ce héros. Elle devrait protéger sa petite sœur du mal, puisque celle-ci avait décider de ne pas devenir un héros elle aussi.

\- Mais que feras-tu lorsque tu rencontreras un méchant ? Tu ne peux pas échapper à un méchant de cette manière ! Je viendrai te sauver bien sûr.. mais je ne pourrai pas toujours. Dans quelques mois je rentrerait à Ilvermorny..

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la belle Queenie. Elle souhaitait pouvoir y rejoindre sa sœur bientôt. Tina continua :

\- J'y apprendrai comment vaincre les sorciers, les créatures des ténèbres ! Je deviendrai plus forte et je pourrai sauver tout ceux qui auront besoin d'être sauvés : les filles, les garçons, les gobelins, les elfes, papa, maman ! Je dirigerai des armés de sorciers et on défendra le bien !

La jeune Porpentina avait pris un ton involontairement caricatural et n'avait presque pas repris sa respiration, ce qui se révélait ridicule aux yeux de Queenie. Paradoxalement, la cadette semblait la plus réaliste des deux.

\- Tina, contrairement à toi j'ai demandé à papa ce que tu allais apprendre à Ilvermory.

Elle avait adopté une voix rassurante et regardait sa sœur avec un air qui semblait désolé.

\- Il a dit que tu y apprendrais la magie de base, surtout au début, parce que tu vas aussi côtoyer des sorcier qui n'ont jamais touché une baguette de leur vie. Comment faire voler un objet, t'occuper d'une plante magique ou préparer une potion de soin... Aucun monstre à vaincre. Il n'y a aucun danger à arrêter parce que tout va bien. Les méchants ça n'existe que dans les livres.

\- Il a dit ça pour ne pas te faire peur.

Tina était vexée. Vexée que sa petite sœur cherche à détruire ses rêves de sauver le monde. Elle savait ce que ses livres disaient. Elle en voulait aussi à son père de vouloir surprotéger Queenie.

\- Tu te souviens de ces garçons l'année dernière qui t'ont embêtée ?

\- A la fête foraine ?

\- Oui.

\- C'était ma faute, je ne regardais pas où j'allais et-

Sa sœur lui coupa la parole.

\- Non ce n'était pas ta faute. Il voulaient t'embêter pour s'amuser. Si je n'avais pas été là ils t'auraient sûrement volé quelque chose ou fait mal. Il y a des gens mauvais sans raison, Queenie. Et ces gens là, tu ne peux rien faire pour éviter de leur déplaire. Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est te défendre. C'est tout.

Queenie était surprise d'apprendre cela. Elle avait toujours cru avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Vraiment. Mais je serai toujours là pour te sauver.


End file.
